


Lewd Conduct

by whizzkid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Omorashi, Teasing, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzkid/pseuds/whizzkid
Summary: Equius ignores his bodily functions to work on Vriska's arm, and things don't end in a way he'd like.





	Lewd Conduct

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: think you could write something with equius working on vriskas arm and being too stubborn to get up because he knows hes thiiiiiiiis close to finishing it and gradually his hands get shakier and he starts squirming in place and vriska teases him until he wets himself? (maybe she even uses her mind powers to make him let go because hes too stubborn to piss himself?) anyway hed be super embarrassed and outwardly apologize for being gross though he thinks its hot, especially the teasing. thanks! ♥️
> 
> Thank you so much for the request! I had a great time writing this. I hope you like it <3

You twist a tiny screw in with an equally tiny screwdriver as carefully as you can.  

"Are you almost finished?"  Vriska snaps, drumming her fingers on the table.  

"Not yet."  You dab some sweat off your brow.  "I'm close.  A few more minutes."  

Yes, just a few more minutes more.  Then you'll be done with this and you can take care of yourself and your...problem.  

You screw it in tight and bend her arm for her.  It squeaks a little.  Some oil might do some good.  You have a can resting on the floor beside you.

You pick up the oil can and use it on Vriska's arm.  You can hear the oil sloshing as you do so and the sound makes your bladder ache.

You've had to pee since you started working.  But like heck you're going to stop for a gaper break.  You're not a wriggler, you can hold it.  

And you're so close to finished right now.  Another five minutes and you should be done.

 

Ten minutes have passed and you're not finished yet.  Vriska and your bladder are both becoming impatient.  You're doing everything in your power to keep both of them at bay.

Your hands have been shaking for the last several minutes, making your delicate work much harder to complete.  Normally this would be an easy thing to fix, but your focus is split between two different body parts at the moment.  

Your bladder lets out tiny pulses, reminding you that it's there and it's over full.  If you ease your attention off it even a little, there's a chance you could end up wetting yourself.  A slim chance, of course, but not one you want to risk.

That's definitely not something you want to do, especially in front of Vriska.  

You squirm subtly in your chair as you continue working on her arm.

"Equius, I don't know if you know this, but I'm a very busy troll."  Vriska mentions haughtily, not for the first time.

"I'm working as fast as I can."  You reply.  "I have other things I'd like to do, too."  

Just thinking about what else you'd like to be doing sends a pang through your bladder.  You press your legs firmly together and will the feeling to go away. Once it passes, you keep yourself stiff and straighten up as much as you can to avoid any unnecessary pressure. You do have to hunch slightly to get a good view of what you're doing, though. Once again you must resolve to squirming to keep yourself in a semi-comfortable and less bladder straining position.

"You've been fidgety and sweatier than usual today, Equius." Vriska observes. "What, did I interrupt you stimulating your globes to the hot sounds of musclebeast intercourse and you're trying to keep from finishing the job in your shorts? Fuck knows that'd be a mess to clean up." 

She laughs, imagining the sight of you fully clothed and soaked with genetic material. The thought makes you shudder. It's....awful. Embarrassing. And so....so....

So lewd.

You're getting sweatier just thinking about it. 

In your shorts, your bulge twitches. You keep your legs tightly together and shake your head.

"That is an inappropriate topic that I would not like to discuss with someone so close to my status." You reply shakily. "But even if it was, that's not the case." 

"Come on, man." She rolls her one good eye at you. "You're obviously trying to hold something back, and I highly doubt it's-"

Your body picks then to try and dispel some of the liquid, and you're quick to press a clenched fist into your private area to keep yourself fully contained. You flush deeply and continue to sweat at the shame of resorting to holding yourself in front of her, especially since she's lower than you on the hemospectrum.

Your underwear is already extremely wet due to all of your sweating, but luckily none of the moisture added to it now was from your urine. Despite the strongest wave of urgency to hit you yet, you've managed to hold through. 

Vriska's face lights up with delight. "Oh you do have to piss!" 

You continue to blush and nod. "I want to go use the gaper when we're done, pardon my language." 

"Bet you wish you had one of those little paper gapers they put on training wigglers." She says. "Then you could just go whenever you wanted. Hey, Equipiss, is that what you are? A training wiggler? Is this your first day without a paper gaper on?"

You don't reply. Instead you grit your teeth and go back to work. Your hands are shakey and your legs have begun to tremble from the effort of clenching your muscles. 

Another urge hits you, it's enough to make you moan and cross your legs. Somehow, you remain dry and filled to the brim.

"Actually, you're worse than a wiggler." Vriska taunts. "You already went through all the training and here you are, about to wet yourself in your own hive with a gaper less than eight feet away." 

"I'm not going to wet myself." You reply. You don't have much left to do, you can do this. Despite the constant danger of them, you haven't had any leaks yet. You might not wet yourself today, after all.

"Oh, aren't you? Equipiss?" She raises an eyebrow at you and smirks.

Before you can ask her what she means, you feel it. A compulsion to just...let go. 

Pee your pants. 

Right here, in your workblock.

It's too enticing, too commanding a thought to ignore. You have to do it.

You take a deep breath and push.

It's hot. Incredibly hot. It almost burns your skin as it soaks into your thick leggings. 

The stream itself is strong, but slower than you expected. You can't tell if it's actually slow or if time is just going slower because of how mortifyingly shameful this whole experience is.

You're peeing yourself in front of Vriska. 

And you're pretty sure she made you do it.

Pee pools in your shoes and puddles on your chair, getting under you and making sure your rear didn't stay dry, either.

At one point, you try to cover your embarrassment with your hands.

"Don't." Vriska says firmly, voice loud over the soft hiss of your wetting. "Actually, can you spread your legs for me?" 

You'd rather not, but you feel you must. You wrench your legs apart. You can clearly see where your urine is escaping your shorts and forming the small blue lake on your chair. Vriska inches closer, smirking at the absolute mess she's caused you to make.

She watches with rapt attention as you drain and finally finish. Once you're done, you sit up straight and wipe nervous sweat off your face again.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, that was very rude and immature behavior on my part and you didn't need to see that." 

"Aw, was Equipiss too much of a widdle grub to hold it?" She laughs, laying her hand in your now cooling puddle. "You must be so embarrassed, having an accident like you're two sweeps and not seven." 

You watch as she rubs her fingers together, blue liquid dripping from her hand and down her arm. She sniffs it, and you shudder.

Vriska smears her pee wet hand across your face. The liquid is lukewarm and you resist the urge to let your tongue dart out and taste it. "You're so ashamed of yourself."

Your bulge is completely unsheathed. You hope she can't see it in the outline of your soaked shorts. "I...need a towel." 

"Get one after you finish my arm." Vriska replies, turning back in her seat and giving you her metal arm. "I have places to be."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have anything you'd like to request, please send an ask to me on Tumblr [st0ryb0ard](https://st0ryb0ard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
